Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - 12 Parts. - UbiSoftFan94
Here are twelve parts of Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire for PC, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Archie as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) *Anthony as Lando Calrissian (Both wise and kind) *Texas as Chewbacca (Both clumsy) *Craig as Jabba the Hutt (Both pompous and proud) *Samson as Han Solo (Both vain) *Scott as R2D2 (Both small and smart) *General as Obi-Wan Kenobi (Both old and wise) *Jinty as C3PO (Both Western) *Sanuye as Zuckuss (Both wise) *Amitola as Wedge Antilles (Both wise) *Fowler as Dash Rendar (Both Western) *Yonah as Princess Leia (Both the main females) *UP Big Boy as Darth Vader (Big Boy is a real villain in Protagonist of the Tracks) *Stirling as Guri (Both cute) *Adams as Snoova *Casey as Salacious Crumb *Yandel as Bib Fortuna *D206 as Boba Fett *Blossom as Prince Xizor *Annie as The Hopping Woman *Gordon Highlander as Master Yoda *Jones as Spiker *Jane as Mon Mothma *Terry as LE-BO2D9 *Jones Goods as Furlag *Emma and Elyri as The Female Jedi Knights *Hegrid as 1219 *Chad as 4-LOM *Stanhope, Russell, Gowrie, Prince, Britomart, and Moelwyn as The Rebel Alliance *Lizzie as The Female Sith Lord *Benny the Cab and Pedro as The Male Jedi Knights *Gareth as The Jedi Master *The Chinese Dragon as Admiral Piett *Robot Pirates as The Stormtroopers *Emmet as Anakin Skywalker *Casey Jones as Boushh *Tom and Jerry as Bossk and Wrenga Jixton *Wyldstyle as Padme Amidila *The Ringmaster as Emperor Palpatine *Truffey as IG88 *and more Scenes: *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 1. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 2. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 3. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 4. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 5. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 6. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 7. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 8. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 9. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 10. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 11. *Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire - PC - Part 12. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:UbiSoftFan94